elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talen-Jei
|Base ID = }} . If I can interest you in one of our special drinks, you let me know.|Talen-Jei|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim}} Talen-Jei is an Argonian and one of the proprietors of the Bee and Barb. He has been smitten with Keerava, the bartender, since he first arrived in Riften. Personality Talen-Jei is a connoisseur of exotic beverages and details the ingredients of several such concoctions when prompted. These drinks are custom creations that he first devised in Gideon before moving to Skyrim. On his person, he carries a flagon of Velvet LeChance, White-Gold Tower and Cliff Racer. All three beverages can be purchased from him. He has a strong hatred for the Thieves Guild, calling them "vermin" and "trash." If caught stealing in the Bee and Barb, Talen-Jei will hire thugs in numbers from two to three to kill the Dragonborn. Proof of this is when killing the thugs' assumed leader, his loot will contain a contract signed by Talen-Jei. Interactions Sealing the Deal He asks the Dragonborn to help him craft an Argonian wedding ring, by retrieving three flawless amethysts. The reward is a random non-leveled potion, weak poison or 200 , with the monetary reward usually being the highest valued of the three. Unless one has an extremely generous disposition towards Talen-Jei and Keerava, the quest reward represents a major waste of the Dragonborn's time and money; three flawless amethysts (at base value) would be worth 540 when sold to a shop as is, or 665 if two are crafted into a gold jeweled necklace first. Taking Care of Business In order to join the Thieves Guild, Brynjolf employs the Dragonborn with collecting debts the citizens of Riften have with the guild. Talen-Jei's lover, Keerava, is one such person. The Dragonborn can choose to approach him about her debt, to which he recommends threatening Keerava with the knowledge that her family resides in Morrowind. After this, he expresses dislike for the Dragonborn. His favor can be regained by collecting the Amethysts needed for the wedding band. Dialogue "Welcome to the Bee and Barb, . If I can interest you in one of our special drinks, you let me know." :You mentioned you served special drinks? "Three in fact. They're my own recipe. Brought them over here from my days as a bartender in Gideon. First is the "Velvet Lechance" which is a mixture of blackberry, honey, spiced wine and a touch of nightshade... perfectly safe, I assure you. Second, we have the "White-Gold Tower" which is heavy cream with a layer of blended mead, lavender and dragon's tongue on top. Last, and only for the bravest of souls, we have the "Cliff Racer" which is Firebrand Wine, Cyrodiilic Brandy, Flin and Sujamma." :Tell me about the Thieves Guild. "They're vermin... garbage. They're exactly what makes this city such a horrible place to live. How appropriate they should live in the Ratway with the rest of the trash." :What's the Ratway? "Disgusting. Ruined sewers filled with goodness knows what. There's an entrance down by the canal, but I'd highly advise you to stay ouf of there... its the Thieves Guild's territory." "If you'll excuse me, I have other things to attend to." ;Taking Care of Business "What do you want?" :You might want to talk some sense into Keerava. "With the rumors going around about how poorly your Guild's been doing, she's become much too bold. I'm not that foolish. The last thing I want is a war with your people." ::Then help me convince her to pay. "Look, I'm only telling you this because I care for her. Don't mistake this as acceptance for what you do. Keerava has some family at a farm just inside Morrowind. If you mention you know about it, she might just listen to you. Just please, don't harm anyone. I couldn't bear the thought." "If you'll excuse me, I have other things to attend to." Conversations ;Bolli Bolli: "Talen my friend, up for some fishing this week?" Talen: "I don't know Bolli. It's getting dangerous outside the walls." Bolli: "Oh come now, what's a dragon or two compared to a day full of fishing!" Talen: "That's not funny, Bolli. People are scared." ;Keerava Talen: "Keerava, we're running low on Black-Briar Mead." Keerava: "If only Maven would stop raising the price on it maybe I could afford to stock more cases." Talen: "We could always look for another brand." Keerava: "That isn't an option. Maven sees me serve a competitor's brand here and we may as well dig our own graves." Keerava: "Don't worry, the time will come when we can walk away from here." Talen: "I hope so. I can't stand this city anymore." Keerava: "Damn it, Talen. We still don't have enough this year to get out of Riften." Keerava: "Talen, do you believe what they're saying? Do you really think the dragons have returned?" Talen: "I don't know what to believe. If it's true, then dark times may be upon us." Keerava: "What should we do?" Talen: "We hold each other close and hope that all of this ends well." ;Keerava and Maramal Maramal: "People of Riften, heed my words. The return of the dragons is not mere coincidence. This is one of the signs. The signs that Lady Mara is displeased with your constant inebriation. Put down your flagons filled with your vile liquids, and embrace the teachings of the handmaiden of Kyne." Keerava: "No, no, Maramal...We talked about this...Talen..." Maramal: "Keerava, certainly we can come to some sort of understanding? These people must be made aware of the chaos they've sown." Talen: "Enough, Maramal. We've all heard of the dragons and their return. There's no need to use them as an excuse to harrass our customers." Maramal: "Very well, Talen. I'll remove myself from this den of iniquity." Talen: "We're not kicking you out, just keep the sermons at the temple and let us all sit in peace." ;Hemming Black-Briar Hemming: "So, Talen. Have you reconsidered my offer?" Talen: "Sorry Hemming, I've no interest in becoming your valet." Hemming: "What's the matter, I thought you people were used to indentured servitude." Talen: "Xhuth! Black-Briar or not, say that again and so help me you're going to need more than your mother to protect you from me." ;Vulwulf Snow-Shod Vulwulf: "Talen! Another round!" Talen: "I think you've had plenty, Vulwulf. Maybe you should head on home." Vulwulf: "You stupid lizard! I said give me some more drink, or I'll have your head on a pike!" Talen: "Suit yourself." Quotes *''"In Black Marsh, tradition dictates we present a potential mate a unique wedding ring to represent our future bond."'' *''"Every Argonian wedding proposal band is supposed to have three flawless amethysts as part of their design. Two of the gems, the ones on the outside, represent the couple to be married... one for the husband, one for the wife. The amethyst in the center represents The Hist, the entity that all Argonians consider a sacred part of our lives."'' *''"If you'll excuse me, I have other things to attend to."'' *''"We got the message... now just take your business elsewhere."'' — After "Taking Care of Business" Trivia *Talen-Jei appears to be similar to the bartender shown when the loading screen says that bartenders are a great source of rumors. He is shown cleaning a flask with the cloth he keeps in his belt. *It is mentioned he brought his own recipes when coming from Gideon. *If the Dragonborn is in the Bee and Barb, Talen Jei will follow the Dragonborn around the upstairs and basement. This can make it difficult to perform Thieves guild quests in the Bee and Barb. This can be solved temporarily; by renting a room at the Bee and Barb for a night, completing the quest during one's stay. Bugs *Completing Talen-Jei's personal quest "Sealing the Deal," and the Thieves Guild quest "Taking Care of Business" causes him to repeat both lines of appreciation and hostility. *"Sealing the Deal" can be accomplished even if Keerava is dead. Appearances * be:Тален-Джэй de:Talen-Jei es:Talen-Jei fr:Talen-Jei pl:Talen-Jei ru:Тален-Джей uk:Тален-Джей Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters